Wingman Accords
|date = June 24, 2007 |link = |link2 = |termin = September 29, 2010 |status = Upgraded |color = blue }} The Wingman Accords is a Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty between Farkistan and the Random Insanity Alliance signed on June 24, 2007 shortly after the conclusion of the Holy War of Farkistan. It was superseded by The SuperFriends Pact, a Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact from September 7, 2007 to September 29, 2010 and is currently being superseded by Mirthful Dolphins Osculating a Puppy. The Wingman Accords A Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty between Farkistan and the Random Insanity Alliance. *Ahem* Throat Clearing We dig each others' style, and as we don't want to let each other drink alone, we agree to: Article I - Of Course RIA and Fark agree not stand in front of the TV while the other is watching their favorite show, or any movie containing Boobies. Article II - Seperation of six-packs Both alliances and their respected members shall remain free and sovereign. Fark will gladly share the beer as long as RIA is willing to get drunk and sing karaoke. Article III - You can crash on the couch, just try not to throw up anywhere. Our nations won't fight each other, even if they're drunk. If one of our nations does, they'll to pay 150% of the damages, 'cause blacking out is no excuse for peeing on your buddy's sofa. They'll also have to play wingman and take the fattie next time. In return. the other won't swing back until we've had a chance to talk it out. If it can't be settled once we've sobered up in two days, the violent drunk will get 86ed from their respective alliance and have their butt kicked by the bouncers. Article IV - Eyes forward at the urinal It's easy to take advantage of somebody when they're drinking, but it's not cool, man. Any nation of either party caught looking at another's private parts at the urinal will be 86ed from their alliance and probably glassed in the face. Also, if either party hears some ugly cougar talking about she's going to roofie the other, they need to tell them about it on a secure channel. Friends don't let friends go home with uggos. Article V - Pay Per View If one of us gets in a bit of a scrap with some jerk, it's not cool to pass the jerk a pool cue. If one of us does, we need to fork over a pool cue and a fresh drink (150% of the aid amount) to our friend, or he has every right to shave our head when we pass out. Article VI - A friendly game of darts Both of us will keep competition on a gentlemenly level at all times, especially in public. Members are also encouraged to provide aid and assistance where possible to get members of the other signatory into a cab when they're too drunk to stand. Article VII - The morning after Either alliance can cancel whenever they want; just give the other at least 48 hours notice to pack their stuff and an additional 24 hours before somebody gets pushed down the stairs (48 hour warning of cancelation, 72 hours before one can declare war on the other). Either alliance should feel free to hit the other with a bar stool if the terms of Article III or IV have been violated, no grace period needed. On behalf of Farkistan *Cable77, Submitter *DirkFarkly, Squirrel *Bleak Outlook, TotalFark Council *Quadriplegic, TotalFark Council *Queen Hoopdy the 1st, TotalFark Council *Eivomlive, TotalFark Council *RomeroLand, TotalFark Council On behalf of the Random Insanity Alliance *Moth - Leader *Azural - Head of Foreign Affairs *EnragedLobster - Head of Internal Affairs *zombie2000 - Economic Advisor *zblewski - Minister of Propaganda Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Fark Category:Active treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance